Love In Bloom
by GirlsAndTwirls
Summary: They've been roommates for years, best friends for even longer, yet something is changing between them. Can they figure it out during this mission to Sunagakure? Altered Timeline, heavy lemon at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so first ff I've written in years, sorry if it's not great. This was supposed to be a short oneshot, but it got dragged out a bit so I chopped it into 3 short chapters. Basically this is in the same timeline as the manga up to Chapter 699. So in other words, Chapter 700 never happened here. The first 2 and a half chapters are basically just T with some swearing, then the last half of chapter 3 will be pretty much straight-lemon ;) Anyways, enjoy!**

Sakura tugged at the hem of her shirt idly, adjusting it for the third or fourth time in the last few minutes. Chancing a quick glance up from the floor, she found the Hokage's brown eyes and descending eyebrows staring right back at her and looked down again. It was amazing to her how Tsunade could still make her, a woman of 20, feel like a little girl about to be punished sometimes. The utter silence was palpable and she looked at Shizune to find her nervously glancing around the room. Her former master was in a foul mood for some unknown reason, though Sakura figured it could easily just be because Tsunade was Tsunade. Not that she'd ever dare to say that to the Hokage, of course. The sound of heels hurriedly clacking down the hall outside broke through her mental image of a furious Tsunade destroying the city and all heads turned to the door, which burst open moments later.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up with…"

"You're late! Get in here!" Yamanaka Ino's crystal blue eyes widened to dinner plates and she hastily stepped in next to Sakura, panting softly under her breath and flicking her worried gaze towards her momentarily. Tsunade didn't waste any time, huffing and tossing a folder at Ino over the desk. The blond haphazardly caught and opened it, reading silently with her lips twitching in that adorable way she had.

"A mission, Tsunade-sama? I thought we were going to be talking about hospital business. We haven't done field-work in a while, and should we really both be going somewhere? I mean, the hospital stays pretty busy..." Sakura trailed off as her master turned those furrowed brown eyes on her, a dangerous glint in them, but Shizune stepped in before anyone started yelling.

"Ha ha ha Saaakura-san, of course Tsunade-sama knows all of that. Tell you what, why don't I just go over the details with you girls on the way out?" The older woman flashed them a nervous smile and pushed them towards the door roughly. She heaved a massive sigh as the door closed behind them and began ushering them much more gently down the hall.

"Don't even ask. Now, about the mission. Suna's got a new batch of genin that are supposed to be tested for aptitude and then begin medical training, so we're sending the two of you out there for a few weeks to help them out." Sakura frowned as Ino voiced the question ringing in her own mind.

"Why can't Suna's medic-nin test and train them?" Shizune sighed again and rolled her eyes.

"Apparently most of their instructors and highly-trained medics were doing research and preparing a new facility way out to the northwest when a monster sandstorm rolled in. According to the request from the Kazekage, they've been stuck there for over a week and it's only getting worse. He says it could last as long as a month, and they can't afford to wait that long to start training the new recruits. They also have quite a few mid-level medics who need further instruction, which is why Tsunade-sama is choosing to send you two instead of a larger team of lower level personnel. Two birds, one stone." Now it was Sakura's turn to sigh, while Ino just shook her head in amazement. She was probably just dumbfounded by the idea of a month-long sandstorm if Sakura knew her best-friend, and she did. Turning back to Shizune, she shrugged in half-hearted acceptance.

"And the hospital? It sounds like we're going to be gone a month at least, between the training and travel. Are you sure you can handle that?" She asked with an obviously pleading tone. One thing Sakura didn't need was to traipse across the desert so she could spend weeks teaching obnoxious 12 year old Suna boys about anatomy. Ino was already groaning and cursing under her breath.

"It'll be fine Sakura. Everyone will step up and pick up the slack, and if there are any emergencies Tsunade-sama has already agreed to help me out. There's nothing to worry about. I really thought you girls might be more excited. Two 20 year old single ladies with the chance to go visit a new city, meet some handsome new young men?" Sakura did her best Ino impression and groaned fantastically, but then noticed her friend had gone oddly quiet. Giving her a glance, she found the usually perky and unfazed blond blushing and staring at the floor. Sharing a surprised look with Shizune, she shrugged her shoulders silently. The older woman gave Ino another curious glance before stopping at the entrance to the building.

"Weeeell, ok then? Um, Suna needs by the end of the week, so best you leave today. Don't push yourself on the road though. Report to the Kazekage when you get there, he knows it's you two that are coming so he should have everything arranged properly by the time you arrive. Safe travels!" Then with a wave she was gone, charging back into the lion's den as it were. Sakura turned and followed Ino, who had already passed through the door and taken a few steps towards the main road. She had to take several quick steps to catch her blond friend and brush her arm to get her attention.

"What's going on with you, Pig?" Ino almost jumped when Sakura's hand brushed her arm, and then that curious blush sprang back into her cheeks. She just stared blankly at Sakura for a moment, and then shook her head and turned away.

"What? What do you mean? Nothing, I'm fine. Ummm, so how was that date last night? I didn't get a chance to ask you before you left this morning…" Sakura frowned at that weird response and sudden change of topic, but let it go unchallenged. Thinking back to the night before, her frown deepened.

"Oh uh, you know. He was nice and all, but I don't think I'm going to see him again." Ino turned her head curiously, a sympathetic look in her eyes, but that's all Sakura was willing to say about it. They lapsed into silence as they walked home, Ino still blushing oddly and Sakura too preoccupied with her love life. More like her loveless life, really. Three years ago, after the war, she'd realized Sasuke wasn't really the man she thought he was. That she had been in love with an idea of him that might have never been true at all. He was still her friend of course, and she absolutely loved getting together with him and Naruto whenever he stopped back in Konoha, but that love affair was long over. Since then she'd dated a few guys, but no one was ever really serious. She'd never even done more than kiss any of them. And since the last one of those she'd had a about a dozen first dates like the one last night. A perfectly nice, decent, good-looking guy that she felt absolutely no attraction to whatsoever, and she meant NONE. To be honest, she hadn't so much as turned her head for a guy in nearly 2 years. She sighed roughly as they rounded the corner of their building and started up the stairs. Ino bumped her softly and gave her that 'something's up so just tell me already' look she had. Sighing again, she stopped in front of the door to their shared apartment and rested her forehead against it.

"What's wrong with me? He was a great guy, and I just felt...nothing. Again. It happens every time now. Every time I'm sitting there looking at them and wondering why I agreed to go out with them in the first place. I don't feel nervous, or excited, or wonder what they look like naked...it's like having dinner with my Dad, except I'm actually happy when I see him. I'm never going to find someone. And now we have to go to stupid Suna in the stupid desert and train stupid genin…" She felt Ino's arms wrap around her, her friend's chin resting on her shoulder as she gave her a squeeze.

"Don't be so melodramatic Forehead. I don't know why this keeps happening, but there's nothing wrong with you. You're an amazing, talented, beautiful woman and anyone would want to be with you. Of course you'll find someone." Ino's arms seemed to cinch tighter around her middle, the warmth spreading across Sakura's back feeling incredibly comforting and oddly...tingly. She leaned her head against the blond's, still upset but feeling a little better about herself.

"And Suna's not so bad. With the walls, the desert doesn't really affect the city all that much. Plus we'll get to hang out with Shikamaru and Temari! We haven't seen them in awhile, right? That'll be fun. And the genin...well maybe it'll be mostly girls and we can scare the boys into being...not pervs. Now come on, let's pack up a few things and get going before Tsunade-sama finds out we're still here." Sakura nodded, turning to smile at her friend as she gave her one more tight squeeze before letting go. She couldn't help but notice her skin felt strangely flushed as she opened the door, but quickly put it out of her mind as they set about packing bags for the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhh. Now see Sakura, this is the way to do it. None of that sprinting through treetops. Just a nice, leisurely walk and a cool drink." Sakura smirked at her blond friend, who emphasized her point with a wink and big gulp from the bottle of water she'd bought at the road-side shop they'd just left. She shook her head, but she had to agree as they strolled down the road. It was a warm, beautiful day with the smell of the forest on the soft breeze and dappled sunlight painting the ground. They'd left Konoha 2 days ago and made great time. By her estimation they were already nearing the border between the Land of Rivers and the Land of Wind. They were going to have to spend a night camped in the desert regardless of how fast they moved at this point, so why not relax and enjoy the afternoon? Then they could stay at an inn tonight, and take on the desert tomorrow. She smiled contently and readjusted the bag resting on her back, happy that she'd packed light unlike her crazy roommate. Ino's bag was so full its seams were stretching and the straps had to be loosened all of the way. But even so they were still squeezing tightly against her generous bust. It made them look like they were gonna pop out of her shirt at any moment. A hand waved in front of her face and she started, realizing she'd been caught staring absently at her friend's chest. Ino had an eyebrow cocked and a half-smile on her lips.

"See something you like there, Forehead?" There was a twinkle in her eye as she thrust her chest out a bit. Sakura blushed and turned her gaze back to the road in front of them. Wait...why was she blushing just from a little teasing? And why had she been staring at Ino's chest in the first place? She glanced back at Ino after a moment and saw that the blond was still watching her, though now curiously. And with a hint of a blush herself, or was that just the light? They walked on in silence for a few more minutes, an awkwardness Sakura didn't understand lingering between them. Then they crossed a small bridge and rounded a bend in the road and found it blocked. The two women came to a halt side-by-side, staring blankly at a group of 10 or so men and women of assorted age and dirtiness. A particularly large dark-skinned man stepped forward, resting an unsheathed katana casually on his shoulder and leering at them.

"Well whatta we got ere? Two purty, fancy ladies out for a stroll in the deep dark woods...all by their onesies? Tell ya what girlies, hand over them bags and any jewlery ya got on and we won't hurt ya." The gang behind him laughed and swung their scratched and chipped weaponry menacingly. Sakura looked at Ino, who smiled back at her, and both of them couldn't help but laugh. The man's face went from startled to irritated, to downright mad as they continued laughing uproariously for nearly a minute.

"Do ya know who yer laughin at, ya bitches? We're all rogue ninjas, we are! I was a chuunin in Iwagakure!" Sakura could barely see through the tears welling up in her eyes, and Ino had to lean on her to stop herself from literally rolling on the ground with laughter. They carried on like that for a while longer, the gang and its leader too shocked to move or say anything else. When Sakura could finally control herself again she wiped her cheeks with the collar of her shirt and turned back to face the livid ex-chuunin.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've laughed that hard in ages. Whew, I really needed that. Now...all I've got to say is...get lost or get hurt." She smirked, planting her feet and feeling Ino do the same next to her. The man got even madder, if that's possible, and with a roar he charged them. The members of his gang were only a half second behind, letting loose a cacophony of yells. The katana came slicing towards her, but she ducked it easily and planted a fist in the man's stomach. Sakura had to admit, the guy took it like a champ. He barely screamed as he was sent flying away to crash and tumble 10 yards down the road, bouncing like a soft, floppy boulder. She had to give his gang some respect too as they barely slowed their attack at all. They weren't terrible fighters, but even so 4 or 5 of them at once were nothing even resembling a match for her. Until Ino's bag came tumbling under her foot just as she went to put it down and sent her stumbling, that is. As she tried to recover, the all too familiar sting of a blade raked across the outside of her thigh and up her butt. She lashed out furiously, feeling her fist connect with flesh and then bone with a loud crack. She turned, stumbling again on the bag somehow tangled around her foot, and took a club in the chest. The blow was glancing, but it still hurt like hell and she let off a string of curses as she rounded on the woman holding it. Realizing her mistake too late, the woman tried to take a step back before getting a foot and bag in the head and dropping like a sack of potatoes. Looking for someone else to pummel, Sakura instead found the few ruffians still conscious fleeing into the forest in panic.

"Cowards!" Cursing profusely now, she pressed her hand to her thigh and felt a steady welling of blood. She tried to get a good look at the wound, but it curved up and back out of her view almost as soon as it started. She sighed in frustration and looked instead at her chest, where her shirt was ripped open and ragged.

"Damn it, where's my bag at?" Sakura turned to glare at the blond who was currently looking for the offending luggage under the crumpled body of one of the bandits. Shaking her leg, she banged the bag on the ground loudly to draw her attention. Ino turned to face her and gave her a startled look.

"How in the hell did that...Sakura, you're bleeding! How did they get you?" Ino rushed over, untangling the bag from her foot and then turning her to look at the wound.

"Oh you know, when I was stumbling around like a drunkard because someone's bag suddenly appeared under and then around my foot, it was kind of hard to fight!" She immediately realized just how bitter her voice had been and was going to apologize when she looked down and saw that Ino wasn't even listening. The blond was staring intently at the cut, then she stood and cast about on the ground before picking up a wicked looking knife stained with blood. Wiping the blood off on her shirt sleeve, she held the blade up for Sakura to see. The edge was cracked and pitted with rust. Frowning, Ino shook her head and tossed it aside before returning to Sakura.

"There's a lot of rust in the cut, we're going to have to wash it out before I heal it. Get those pants off." Ino walked over to the water bottle she'd dropped earlier and returned to find Sakura staring incredulously at her. When she still hadn't moved after a few more moments, Ino cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not taking my pants off in the middle of the road surrounded by a bunch of unconscious assholes who just attacked us Pig!" Ino rolled her eyes and huffed in reply, grabbing her bag and sliding under Sakura's arm on her wounded side. She wordlessly steered her into the forest in the opposite direction of the fleeing bandits, half-carrying her a couple of hundred yards before setting her down in a little clearing of grass.

"Now, pants!" Sakura grimaced and eased her blood-soaked pants off of her hips and down to her knees, then tore them off and tossed them away. Looking at the ragged scraps of her shirt once again, she dropped her bag with a growl and pulled it over her head, throwing it away as well. She stood there impatiently in a black sports bra and panties for all the world to see, feeling blood run down her leg and into her sandal. Ino collected the ruined shirt she had throw and knelt behind her, using it to wipe away some of the blood. Then a shock of cold water splashed across her butt and thigh, making her gasp loudly. More wiping, then a steady stream of cold water that had her shaking. And then she felt Ino's manicured nails pressing lightly into her thigh, and looking down she watched a nimbus of healing chakra spring up between them. She could feel the muscle tissue stitching itself back together, and then her skin doing the same. It was an incredibly odd, itchy sensation. Then Ino's nails started to slowly drag upwards. It took over 3 uncomfortable minutes before the last of her skin had been repaired. Sighing with relief as she heard Ino end the jutsu, she moved and flexed to test the work and accidentally pressed her butt right into Ino's hand. There was a second of stunned silence as Ino palmed her butt cheek, and then another. And then another, Sakura's heart unexplainably beating like a drum played by a rabid monkey. And then in a whirlwind of awkward activity Sakura spun around and Ino jumped up, both of them looking anywhere but at each other and mumbling apologies. After a few seconds of this Sakura glanced at her, apparently right as Ino glanced her way. They locked eyes for a brief moment, embarrassment plain on their faces, and then Ino broke the contact.

"Umm, do you want me to...do you want to look at your chest...I-mean-check-in-case-your-ribs-are-cracked-or-something?" Sakura blushed as Ino rattled off the last bit, but nodded an ok. She grabbed her own arm behind her back, staring dedicatedly at a tree off to the right as the blond leaned in and lightly pressed a hand to her sternum. Sakura caught herself wondering if it was the same hand she'd had on her butt, and that flush she'd had when Ino hugged her returned along with a feeling in her stomach she couldn't describe. Chakra flashed in Ino's hand, hot against her already warm skin and sending a tingle crashing up her spine. Her mind was reeling with all of these sensations and the disjointed, confused thoughts ricocheting around in it. After only a few seconds that felt like heart-pounding hours, Ino withdrew her hand and turned away.

"It's fine, just some minor bruising." Ino busied herself with her bag and Sakura quickly fished another shirt and pair of pants out of hers, hurriedly getting dressed. Once she was ready they launched themselves into the treetops, barreling on in another awkward silence Sakura couldn't quite understand.


	3. Final Chapter

" _Hey Forehead, come on!" Ino laughed and grabbed her by the hand, dragging her along as they ran through a meadow of red flowers. Now they were both laughing, running and dancing around each other like when they were little. They went tumbling down, flowers raining around them as they rolled together in a giggling tangle. And then they stopped, and Ino was lying on top of her, face just inches away and blond hair waterfalling around them. She had an intoxicating smell in her nose that was 2 parts sweet, 1 part musk and it was driving her wild. Then Ino smiled and leaned in, her breath a soft puff of warm air on her lips…_

Sakura awoke with a jolt, all flushed skin and trembling limbs. She groaned and hugged herself tightly, bringing her knees to her crossed arms and biting her lip until the trembling stopped. Dragging herself from her tangled, sweaty sheets, she quietly padded across the small room to the window. Outside, the sun was just cresting the distant horizon. She watched as it slowly painted the brown stone of Suna a fiery yellow-orange. But try as she might to stop it, her mind kept wandering back to the dream. It was the eighth night in a row she'd dreamt of Ino and her...no...it's not like they ever actually...she always woke up before. Although when she did wake up she was sweaty, shaky, and had a hot knot in her stomach every time. Ever since the day with those bandits, her nights had been filled with a flirty Ino coming in for a kiss and at least a part of her liked it. She was freaking out and it was causing her to act weirdly. They had barely spoken more than a few times the entire day after the incident, Sakura being too embarrassed from her first dream to even look Ino in the eye. Then, when it happened again that night, she had flat out refused to speak at all until they reached Suna.

They'd been here for nearly a week now. Gaara knew of their living arrangement in Konoha and had tried to make their stay in Suna as comfortable as possible by providing a two bedroom apartment for them here. It would have been a sweet gesture, other than this one only had one bathroom and the two of them could hardly stand to be in the same room as each other. Every time they were, it was an assortment of stuttering, awkward silences, and staring at each others' feet that left them both bolting at any excuse to leave. She sighed and held her face in her hands, nails digging into her forehead. What was WRONG with her? She couldn't muster enough desire to kiss a hot guy for like 18 months, but she could have weird dreams about kissing her best friend? Every night for over a week? A best friend she was obviously freaking out because she suddenly couldn't look at her without turning beet-red and stuttering. Frustrated and upset, she spun around and grabbed the towel hanging from the back of her door. Cracking the bedroom door, she checked the hallway. Seeing it was clear, she hurried to the small bathroom, hoping against hope that Ino was still asleep so she could shower and leave without running into her. She threw open the door, slipped in, and quickly shut it. And then she realized the light was on, and it was hot, and the mirror was steamed over. Turning, she let out an involuntary little squeak and dropped her towel.

"H-h-hey, Sa-Sakura…" Ino was standing there, clearly having literally stepped out of the shower right as Sakura barged in. She was dripping wet, completely naked, and apparently as frozen stiff as Sakura. Sakura barely even registered her talk. She barely registered anything except flawless lightly tanned skin, impossible curves, the utter lack of hair below the waist, and little drops of water clinging to steadily hardening nipples. She didn't know how long they stood there like that, but when she finally managed to tear her gaze from Ino's body to look at her face she found blushing embarrassment of the highest degree. Spinning around, she tore the door open and sprinted back to her room, slamming the door behind her. Leaning against it, she let out the breath she'd been holding for who knows how long and slid to the floor. Bringing her hands to her face again, she was surprised to feel something hard rubbing at her arms. Looking down, she realized her nipples were basically tearing their way through her tank top. She let out a soft whine, practically on the verge of tears. This had to stop! She was going to ruin the best friendship she'd ever had just because she was...she didn't even know. Confused? Desperate? Shaking, she hauled herself back into bed and lay there until she heard Ino leave a half hour later.

The entire day following that morning was a rollercoaster for her. Sometimes she was totally fine, sometimes she was turning away from someone to blink away incoming tears, and on more than one occasion the memory of Ino's naked body came rushing into her mind like a full-body inferno. Those embarrassing moments left her breathless and frazzled, and once even forced her to lean against a wall for a handful of seconds to keep from falling down. She couldn't ever remember feeling like this, and that only added to her worry and stress. After her last class of the day she shuffled out of the building, dragging her feet and praying her Prince Charming would appear and sweep her off her feet so this could all stop. She didn't get more than 50 feet before the sound of heels clicking behind her and her name being called stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Sakura, wait. Please." She turned, already red-faced to find Ino striding towards her. Ino stopped a few feet away and then faltered, apparently unsure of what to say. Shaking her head a little, she stepped closer. Close enough that Sakura could smell her delicious citrus shampoo.

"Can I...walk with you? There's something we need to talk about." Sakura nodded, not trusting her words at the moment and wanting to be near her despite knowing it would only make things worse. They began another silent, awkward walk together, each flicking glances at the other when they thought they weren't looking. They had nearly reached the apartment they were being lent when Ino let out a frustrated groan and grabbed her hand, turning Sakura to face her. There was a fierce determination in her eyes, and Sakura prepared for the worst.

"Do you remember after I broke up with Ryu, like 2 years ago? I said I wasn't gonna date anymore. That I was giving up men for a while?" Sakura nodded slowly, confused as to what this had to do with Ino forcing her to reveal why she'd been so weird lately and then freaking out and never wanting to see her again.

"Well...I lied. I do want to date, I really, really do, and I didn't give up men for a while…" She seemed to waver a bit, before taking a deep breath and looking right into Sakura's eyes "...I gave men up, period. I broke up with Ryu because for the last few months of our relationship, I didn't want him. I wasn't attracted to him any more, and I loved someone else. I loved...love...you, Sakura." Ino paused, still holding Sakura's hand, still searing those crystal blue eyes into her emerald ones. Sakura was speechless. What was happening? What did she say? She'd been freaking out because she was attracted to Ino, and Ino had...loved her the whole time...like LOVE loved her...for years even? What?!

"YOU...love...ME?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry, it's just how I feel, how I've felt. I can't control it...and I'll understand if you don't wanna...you know...hang out or live together or anything. I've been holding it back and that wasn't fair, I just had to tell you." She didn't know how exactly it happened, but something inside of her just kind of clicked, and then it screamed yes. It was like all of the stress and worry she'd felt these last few days evaporated in a heartbeat and suddenly she was pressing her lips to Ino's. It was an awkward thing, little more than a peck. Then they were separate again, staring at each other in utter shock. Sakura somehow felt like now she could explain everything, and it all just came pouring out of her.

"I love you too, Ino. Like, A LOT. I don't think I realized it until this past week, but I've been going crazy over you! All this time, I've been trying to find a guy, and it never worked. For the last year, or 2, or whatever, it never even got started! Why? Because...you. Because I was...am in love with my amazing, beautiful best friend. I umf…" Ino cut her short with a kiss, a real kiss, that melted her spine and lit a fire in her chest the likes of which she'd never felt before. She rested her arms on Ino's shoulders as it got deeper and longer, and butterflies stormed her stomach when Ino's hands slid along her hips. Ino's tongue gently probed her lips, begging entry, which she allowed with a soft moan. They stayed that way for more than a minute, wrapped around each other with lips massaging and tongues dancing. To Sakura it was truly heaven. She was burning and weak-kneed and everything she'd ever dreamed and never been. When they finally separated, she stumbled a little, clutching Ino's shoulders for support. They both giggled softly and simply smiled at each other, noses just barely touching. It was beautiful moment, but Sakura couldn't help it and pressed in again. She pulled Ino into another long, deep kiss as she wound a hand through that beautiful blond waterfall. They only broke again at the sound of a rough thud off to their side. Turning, the blush immediately returned to Sakura's face as she found a group of pre-teen boys gaping open-mouthed at them. One of them was flat on his back, mumbling nonsense through a nose-bleed.

"I think maybe we should go home now, Sakura." Ino laughed awkwardly and gripped her hand tighter, pulling her away.

…...Full-on Lemon From Here On Out...

"Hmm, the way you move your lips when you read, like you can't help but mouth every word. It's so damn cute."

"Haha, well, I like the way you get so mad and just erupt and go crazy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but to me it's sooo hot when you're stomping around, banging heads together like that." Sakura smiled and ran her fingers through Ino's silky bangs, slowly stroking them as she thought that over. They were back in the small apartment, lying pressed together on the couch with legs, arms, and hair tangled together until it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other started. It was a romantic scene, lit only by soft moonlight and the flickering glow of a pair of candles they'd found in the cupboard. Sakura smirked mischievously and pressed forward until her lips were almost brushing Ino's.

"Sooo, you're saying you think it's hot when I'm aggressive and in charge then?" Ino smiled demurely, but there was a flash in her eye that caught Sakura off guard. Before she could do more than wonder what it was, Ino was rolling on top of her and pinning her down. The blond leaned down and kissed her, and then nipped her lower lip hard enough to earn a grunt of surprise and pain. Releasing her lip, Ino smirked down at her trapped friend-turned-lover.

"Yeah, I think it's really hot when you're all fired up. But what gets me going even more is the thought of you like this. Under me, squirming...and moaning...and screaming my name." Sakura couldn't help but blush, her entire body instantly rising a few degrees. This wasn't a joke, or the casual teasing they'd been throwing at each other in the hour or two since they'd first kissed. Ino was draped across her; straddling her hips, bust pressed to Sakura's own, holding down her arms tightly as she teased those delicious lips just out of reach.

"Thought a-about this a l-lot?" Ino's smirk only grew more sultry. She leaned back in and nibbled Sakura's lip for a second, before trailing wet kisses down her cheek and sucking on the stud through her earlobe. Letting it slip free of her lips with a slick _pop_ , she whispered into Sakura's ear with a voice dripping with desire.

"Every time the pressure would get too much, or I caught a glimpse of you getting dressed, or even just the way you looked at me sometimes...I'd have to go and relieve myself before I went wild. And it happened all the time, Sakura. You've made me an expert in self-pleasure. And every time I'd be touching myself, hot and wet and moaning...the picture in my head would be you begging me for more." Sakura just couldn't help it. A moan slid past her lips before she could stop it. Her nipples were so hard they hurt and her panties were so wet she was sure it looked like she'd wet her pants. Ino's face came back into view, and the look on it said she'd heard that moan loud and clear. But Sakura didn't care anymore. The memory of Ino's perfect body, dripping wet, was bouncing around her skull and she lunged upwards to capture Ino's lips. Ino responded in kind, pushing back with a kiss so rough it forced Sakura's head back into the couch cushion. Her tongue was like a steel trap, dominating Sakura's as soon as it forced its way past her lips. Ino's hips were gyrating and grinding slowly on top of her as her hands roughly dragged their nails down her forearms. Finally breaking the kiss to breathe, Ino looked at her with a wild passion and jumped up. Hauling Sakura to her feet by her collar, she then proceeded to yank the shirt over Sakura's head and toss it aside. Quickly disposing of her own shirt in a similar manner, the rabid blond turned her attention to Sakura's pants. Sakura couldn't breathe as Ino guided her pants down her thighs and she stepped out of them. Ino had now gotten farther with her than any man ever had, and when the blond suddenly pressed her lips against her and her hand slid up the front of Sakura's soaked panties she understood why. No man had ever made her feel like this, like exploding into a billion blissful pieces. Ino moved her around the room, lips still connected and hand still slowly stroking her panties. Then suddenly they were both gone and she let out a strangled moan, opening her eyes.

She was looking at the most beautiful, sexy thing she'd ever seen. Ino, her hair cascading around her, completely naked, standing there with a look like Sakura was all she wanted in the world. Desperate for more, Sakura reached back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall from her smaller breasts, and then slid her panties to the ground. Ino smiled and stalked forward, tracing a finger through the tiny, trimmed patch of pink hair nestled above her lower lips. Sakura shuddered, and then Ino's arms were around her, gripping her ass and lifting her off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs and arms around the blond as she was whisked away to Ino's bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed in darkness, Ino's lips finding hers as her nails once again went to work dragging and scratching across Sakura's body. Then they were scratching up her inner thigh and there was pressure on her engorged button that made her squeal and writhe against her lover. The pressure circled, building a wave of heat in her she didn't know could exist, and then a finger drove between her lips and buried itself to the last knuckle. There was no caution, no ceremony, just a feverish need. She bucked against them as they circled and curled. Her hands wandered across Ino's body, from her rock-hard nipples and supple breasts, down her toned stomach and finally to the prize below. Having no experience except the limited time with herself, she simply copied the blissful things Ino was doing to her. She rubbed her thumb around Ino's button and thrusted and curled a finger deep between her lips. They bucked against each other and moaned into the other's tongue for minutes on end. Then a second finger slipped into her, and in an instant Sakura was screaming wordlessly. She had never felt this good, not in her entire life. As wave after wave of pleasure rocked her from toe to scalp the fingers on her button and inside her kept going, dragging her orgasm out and renewing it over minutes. She moaned and screamed and babbled, but most of all she begged. She begged Ino to never stop whenever the blond's tongue allowed her to.

Eventually, after 10 minutes or 2 hours she didn't know, her last orgasm faded and she found the fingers inside her utterly still. Tiredly turning her head, she found herself face-to-face with an exhausted but grinning Ino. Sakura reached over and stroked her hair with slick fingers, quietly asking her if she was ok.

"Ok? I'm fantastic, Forehead. The love of my life is finally in my bed. And...I've never orgasmed so hard in my entire life." Sakura giggled quietly and leaned in, planting a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

"Love of your life, huh? You're such a slut, Ino. I haven't even taken you out on a date and you let me fuck you." Ino grinned and curled her fingers once again, eliciting a rough, whiney moan from Sakura as they caressed her over-sensitive inner walls.

"You're the one who just gave her virginity to a girl before the first date, Forehead. And believe me, I fucked YOU. Don't ever forget it." Sakura bit her lip and nodded, absolutely sure her body couldn't handle any more teasing. Planting another soft kiss on the beauty's lips, she sighed contently.

"Well, good thing I love you then, Ino-chan."


End file.
